


Chill of the Light of the Moon

by stillskies



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi and Krad set some boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill of the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aja draven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aja+draven).



Satoshi had never been fond of night. After all, it only served to enhance the emptiness of his apartment, reminding him he was alone.

Of course, in reality, Satoshi would never be alone, not so long as Krad existed. Sometimes, he was glad for the other presence inside of himself; it helped to ease the loneliness, even though Krad’s topics of conversation revolved around the catching and killing of Dark Mousy.

When Dark Mousy had finally appeared, Satoshi couldn’t help but wish for the sun to set and the moon to rise. The rising of the moon meant another chance to escape, another night to capture the elusive Phantom Thief.

He had known that Niwa Daisuke would be the vessel for Krad’s other half; after all, Krad was very fond of recounting his and Dark’s fights and of the intense hatred of the Hikaris and the Niwas. 

Tonight, Satoshi thought, I will capture Dark.

And what of the Niwa, Satoshi-sama? Krad replied.

The blue-haired teen raised his head to the moon and closed his eyes. You will not harm him, he warned his other half.

He felt more than heard Krad smirk. He would have to be careful tonight, then; Krad did not take lightly to being controlled. 

Blue eyes opened in time to see a silhouette against the moon- black against pure white- and a smile tugged on his lips


End file.
